Autografos
by marce14
Summary: Edward es un famoso actor que tiene un pequeño problema para separar la realidad de las fantasias ; "Lemmon" one- shot ;


**CHIKS AQUI LES DEJO UNO DE MIS O.S VIEJITOS PARA PARTICIPAR EN EL CONCURSO DE LAS MARAVILLOSAS Y PERVERTIDAS** **MerySnz **Y ******ylonenpattz...ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE LES GUSTE.**

**CONCURSO: BICHT EDWARD X BELLA CONTEST**

**TITULO : **AUTOGRAFOS

**AUTOR: **Marce14

**SUMMARY:** Edward es un famoso actor que tiene un pequeño problema para separar la realidad de las fantasias ; "Lemmon" one- shot "OOC"

**ACTITUD:** CONTENIDO SEXUAL, UN EDWARD PERVERTIDO CON MUCHAS FANTASIAS SEXUALES Y UNA BELLA ARRIESGADA

**NUMERO DE PALABRAS: 3325**

* * *

**Autografos**

-Edward... el carro te espera- anunció mi manager apareciendo en la puerta de mi habitación.

-bajare en un segundo- afirme dando un fuerte suspiro, tenia que admitir, que aunque amaba a mis fans y estaba completamente agradecido con ellos, firmar autógrafos, no era una actividad que me emocionaba completamente.

Tome mi chaqueta de cuero negra y me encamine hacia la entrada del hotel, donde en efecto me esperaba el chofer para llevarme al lugar del evento, esta vez nos encontrábamos en _Vancouver_ e iríamos a un lujoso centro comercial, donde nos habilitaron un salón especial para interactuar con las fans.

Cuando entre al coche, mi hermosa compañera ya se encontraba acomodada en su asiento y verla ahí basto para alegrarme el día, no tenia ni idea de que la firma seria juntos, pero, como agradecía al cielo que fuera así.

-Bella- saludé con una sonrisa. Que me devolvió instantáneamente.

Isabella era una actriz fabulosa con la que había tenido la oportunidad de protagonizar dos películas pertenecientes a una saga, para mi era una de las mejores y por que no decirlo, la mas sexy actriz de nuestra generación y tenia que admitir que si había aceptado trabajar en estas películas, solo había sido por tener el placer de estar a su lado. Cuando vivía en Inglaterra ella era un especie de amor platónico para mí, y las cosas no cambiaron cuando la conocí, al contrario todo se había intensificado.

-hey, Edward… ¿listo para la locura?- preguntó naturalmente. A pesar de toda la fama que tenia, esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderme con lo descomplicada y sencilla que llegaba a ser.

- preparado- me guiñó el ojo y acomodo sus auriculares, todo el camino tarareo una canción con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de mi existencia, como siempre lo hacia y yo no podía dejar de mirar su perfecto rostro, sus labios carnosos y podía afirmar con toda autoridad que eran los mas deliciosos que había probado, ya que, habían sido míos infinidades de veces en nuestras escenas románticas, que aunque eran ficción, siempre trataba de imaginar que sus besos iban dirigidos a mi.

- llegamos- anunció el chofer, cuando Salí del auto ofrecí mi mano amablemente a Bella, ella la tomó enredando sus dedos con los míos, haciendo que mi pecho se hinchara de felicidad, aunque, sabia que esa acción no tenia el mismo significado para los dos, me conformaba con imaginarme que ella sentía lo mismo.

Entramos por la puerta de atrás , para no armar ningún alboroto y revolución, llegamos directo al salón asignado donde había seguridad en la puerta, entramos y había dos mesas, cada una decorada con el poster de nuestra nueva película, mi manager me explico que pasarían de cuatro en cuatro y que solo podríamos durar 5 minutos con cada grupo, podíamos tomarnos fotos y firmar sus poster o libros. Era la primera vez que hacíamos algo más privado. Nos explico que no serian muchas ya que habían sido las elegidas de un concurso para conocernos a Bella y a mí.

Nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar y quedamos prácticamente solos, en la puerta únicamente nos acompañaba un guardia de seguridad.

-prepárate para los gritos ¡sex symbol!- bromeó Bella, guiñándome un ojo, ¡Dios! Era tan sexy…bufe ante su comentario, todavía no me hacia a la idea de tener niñas gritando por mi o que me consideraran un Sex symbol, era un poco exagerado.

El primer grupo ingresó, y Bella no se había equivocado, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Edward! Es Edward Cullen!... ¡Bella! Soy tu Fan numero 1 y a ti Edward a ti ¡Te amo!- gritaba histérica una niña de cómo unos 14 años, no pude evitar sonreír ante sus ocurrencias, nos abrazo he hizo firmar media docena de poster y fotografías.

La mayoría de niñas fueron amables, pero algunas nos hacían preguntas un poco incomodas, bueno, por lo menos lo eran para Bella .

- ¿Es cierto que están saliendo juntos?- pregunto una de las niñas con una sonrisita, Bella, tuvo un ataque de risa al escucharla, ella siempre era la encargada de desmentir nuestra supuesta relación, yo nuca sabia que contestar, ¿que podía decir? "que mas quisiera yo que fuera así" ¡patético!

-solo somos muy buenos amigos, hermosa- contestó Bella volteando a verme- ¿cierto Edward?- asentí con tristeza a su afirmación.

-¡que lastima!...para mi… hacen una hermosa pareja- ahora el que tuvo el ataque de risa fui yo, sus palabras solo me ilusionaban , nos dio un enorme beso de despedida a cada uno.

No era la primera vez que se hablaba de nuestra "relación", era muy común encontrar en las revistas amarillistas artículos encabezados por nuestros nombres, yo solo podía sonreír al verlos, no deseaba mas nada que no fuera tenerla a mi lado y gritarle al mundo que era mía.

Después de una hora completa firmando autógrafos, responder preguntas y tomarnos fotografías, mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar, me sentía bastante cansado, en estos días todo había sido una locura, los dueños del evento entraron al lugar, felicitándonos por lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas y que saliéramos a un receso de una hora, que necesitaba urgentemente.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Bella se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta por donde ingresamos, seguramente iría a buscar algo de comer. Yo prefería quedarme y relajarme un poco a solas.

Cerré los ojos, buscando la tranquilidad que necesitaba, cuando un pequeño golpe en mi mesa me hizo brincar asustado, no podía creer lo que tenia al frente, Bella estaba inclinada frente a mi dándome una perfecta visión de su escote, en su cara había una sonrisa picara que no lograba descifrar y en su mano tenia un marcador de los que usábamos para los autógrafos y con el que aparentemente había golpeado mi mesa.

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Es Edward Cullen!- afirmo coquetamente, fingiendo sorpresa, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- ¿a que juegas Bella?- pregunte extrañado.

-quiero un autógrafo- dijo tratando de sonar inocente, se aparto de la mesa cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero que la hacia lucir condenadamente sexy, seguramente estaba bromeando con todo esto, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-ok, señorita… ¿en donde quiere su autógrafo?

-¿donde?...pues…- descruzo los brazos de su pecho, me lanzo el marcador que atrape con torpeza, se deshizo de su enorme abrigo, dejando al descubierto un hermoso vestido corto, que le quedaba perfecto. Deslizo sus manos por los botones de este - bueno…se me ocurre que…- comenzó a soltar los botones de la parte superior, y mi mandíbula cayó en automático, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?... ¡esto no podía estar pasando!

-¿Bella que?… ¿que estas haciendo?...alguien puede verte y… - no pude seguir hablando al ver que llevaba mas de la mitad del vestido desabotonado y podía ver esos hermosos pechos aprisionados por un delicado sostén de encajes azules, ¡Dios!, cuantas veces los había imaginado, cuantas veces había fantaseado con probarlos…. ¡eso era!...todo esto era producto de mi imaginación, nada de esto podía estar pasando.

Restregué mis ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos ella todavía seguía ahí, mirándome con inocencia.

-seguramente esto es otra de mis muchas fantasías contigo- tenia que aceptar que cada vez se hacían mas reales, ella soltó una carcajada divertida.

-si Edward Cullen, eso soy...una fantasía… ¿te vas a quedar ahí?- pregunto soltando el ultimo botón de su vestido que cayó a sus pies, dejándome ahora ver su perfecto cuerpo, sus bien torneadas piernas, se veía completamente deseable en esa tanga de encajes que hacia juego con su sostén - ¿vienes?- pregunto llamándome con su dedo índice- mi cuerpo ardía completamente en llamas y sentía que me faltaba el aire, ¡Rayos! si esto era una fantasía, que mas daba, solo dejaría correr mi imaginación ¿Por qué no?...Ya lo había hecho un millón de veces y sin lugar a dudas esta se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mejores.

Si, lo acepto, era un maldito pervertido, obsesionado con Bella.

me levante torpemente de mi asiento acercándome a ella, cuando quedamos frente a frente mi respiración empezó a entrecortarse, tenerla así de cerca, casi desnuda y para mi, no se comparaba con nada.

-¡quiero mi autógrafo!- seguía con el maldito juego, que yo no entendía.

-¿don...donde?-pregunte estúpidamente destapando el marcador que llevaba empuñado. De repente tomo mi mano y la guio a su pecho a la altura de su corazón- ¡aquí! – mis manos temblaron al ver sus pechos subir y bajar, su respiración era agitada, y su dulce aroma me inundaba. Con dificultad escribí mi nombre, tomó mi mano nuevamente bajándola suavemente, haciéndome rozar las punta de su erecto pezón que se sentía por encima de la prenda, ¿me quería enloquecer? Sentía como mi entre pierna reaccionaba dolosamente ante el contacto con la piel de Bella. Guio mi mano hasta debajo de su ombligo - ¡ahora aquí!- me baje lentamente para quedar en cuclillas, ante su plano abdomen, con mi mano libre me sostuve de su duro trasero… ¡era mi fantasía! Podía hacer lo que se me antojara, Bella soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir mi agarre, una sonrisa de satisfacción se pinto en mi rostro al sentirla.

Cuando me disponía a dejar mi temblorosa firma en su abdomen, Bella se inclino rápidamente, tomo con ambas manos el cuello de mi chaqueta obligándome a ponerme de pie - ¡Ya!, basta de autógrafos -clavó su intensa mirada en mi y no pude soportar mas, la necesitaba junto a mi, nunca la había deseado mas como en ese momento, rompí su agarre acercándome completamente a ella, coloque mis manos a los lados de sus brazos y la apreté contra mi, aplastando mis labios contra los suyos.

Las sensaciones eran tan reales, el sabor de sus labios, la pasión con que me besaba, el olor de su cuerpo y la delicadeza de su piel. Me aparte para tomar un poco de aire y cerciorarme que todavía estuviera ahí, aunque, lo sabía perfectamente, porque en ningún momento había soltado mi agarre, cada vez la apretaba con más fuerza, para evitar que se me fuera y se acabara mi fantasía.

Alzó sus brazos apartando los míos, cuando se sintió libre, tomo mi rostro para seguir con el apasionado beso, que cada vez me cortaba más la respiración, baje ansioso hasta su cuello y pude sentir como su piel se erizaba por mis besos, suspire complacido ¡esta era la mejor fantasía de mi vida!, busque sin temor el broche de su sostén y en un segundo sus pechos se encontraban libres para mi, no me importo parecer desesperado, porque en realidad lo estaba, quería probarla, sentirla, mi lengua jugueteó con sus pezones haciéndola gemir, lo estaba disfrutando , pero estaba completamente seguro de que no mas que yo.

Agarre ahora su pequeña cintura y fui deslizándome por su abdomen dejando besos mojados por todo el camino, cuando llegue a su parte mas intima, sentí una fuerte punzada en mis pantalones, ella iba a ser mía, aunque fuera en mi imaginación. Arranque la última prenda dejándola completamente desnuda para mí. Me aparte instintivamente de ella necesitaba verla, pase nerviosamente las manos por mi cabello, no podía existir mujer mas hermosa, era imposible ver tanta perfección junta, pasee mis ojos morbosamente por todo su cuerpo sin olvidar ningún detalle, llegue a su rostro y se encontraba sonrojada y ¡maldita sea! mordiéndose sensualmente el labio.

Caminó hacia mi y ahí perdí la cabeza, la tome por las piernas impulsándola a enredarse en mi cintura, lo hizo automáticamente, nuestros besos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, gire mi cuerpo y camine a tientas hacia la mesa, cuando llegue a mi objetivo la deposite sobre ella. Bella se dejo caer sobre la ancha mesa, abriendo sus piernas, haciéndome una invitación tomarla, esto era demasiado para mi, ya mi cuerpo me lo exigía, tenia que hacerla mía o iba a enloquecer.

Desabroche ágilmente mis pantalones bajándolos a la altura de mis rodillas, Bella parecía un poco impaciente así que no la iba a hacer esperar mas, tome mi erección con mis manos para guiarlo a mi objetivo, lo deslice suavemente por sus pliegues y su clítoris, ella estaba lista para recibirme, y sus gemidos me lo afirmaban. ¡Suficiente!, la penetre suavemente, la sensaciones en mi cuerpo eran grandiosas, el sentirla cálida y al sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos.

La embestí suavemente, pero, fui intensificando mis movimiento hasta volverlos frenéticos, apoye mis manos en la superficie de la mesa para hacerlos mas fuerte, Bella se incorporo un poco apoyándose en sus brazos, permitiéndome ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y cuando nuestras pelvis se unían arqueaba la cabeza mordiendo sus labios, ¡esto era el cielo ¡nunca había sentido algo tan intenso como hoy!

– ¡Edward!- gimió bajito y Sentí como las paredes de Bella apretaban mi miembro anunciándome su orgasmo, solo basto eso para que llegáramos juntos al clímax, di un gemido ahogado, al sentir como se tensaba y di un fuerte suspiro, ella se incorporo sin separarse de mi y me dio un beso corto, las gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente y mi respiración era errática igual a la de ella.

- no sabes cuantas veces había deseado esto – susurró contra mis labios, mi mente estaba jugando sucio, me hacia escuchar todo lo que quería de ella – pensé, que nunca pasaría… ¡Dios! Me aburrí de esperar que actuaras…

– No creo que desearas esto tanto como yo – afirmé con una sonrisa.

– Edward…tenemos que cambiarnos el receso esta por acabar y nos pueden ver así – separarme de ella significaba el final de mi fantasía, muy a mi pesar le obedeci, ella se bajo de la mesa y acomode mis pantalones, camino hacia el reguero de ropa y se fue vistiendo lentamente, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no jalarla y tirarla nuevamente contra la mesa – voy al baño – anuncio tomando su abrigo y dirigiendo a la puerta que llevaba un cartel "mujeres".

Camine a la puerta de al lado "hombres", fui a la zona de lavamanos y tome una gran cantidad de agua para mojarme el rostro, ¿que había pasado hace unos minutos? ¿Había sido todo producto de mi imaginación? Pero, todo se sentía tan real, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo en mis pantalones.

Un pequeño toque en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos "Edward te estamos esperando" – era la voz de mi manager, Salí del lugar y ahí en la mesa, estaba ella, completamente arreglada, jugando distraída con uno de los marcadores. Si, definitivamente, todo lo había imaginado.

Camine a mi asiento y comenzamos con las firmas, todo seguía igual entre ella y yo, las niñas hacían las misma preguntas y Bella negaba rotundamente cuando se referían a una relación entre los dos.

El evento terminó y junto a nuestros representantes caminamos al carro que nos llevaría al hotel, Bella y yo íbamos en uno aparte. Cuando nos encontrábamos en el coche, yo no era capaz ni siquiera de mirarla, ni de dirigirle la palabra, me sentía un poco triste del engaño que me había hecho mi imaginación.

– Estuvo un poco loco todo ¿eh?- preguntó sonriendo.

– ¿Un poco?... creo que eso es quedarse corto – respondí recordando mi muy vivida fantasía.

– tienes que acostumbrarte… las cosas con los fans siempre son así- afirmo volviendo a colocar sus audífonos y desconectándose del mundo.

Llegamos al hotel y caminamos juntos hacia nuestras habitaciones, siempre lo hacíamos, acompañe a Bella a la suya que estaba junto a la mía.

– Buenas noches, Bella – me despedí girando mi cuerpo en dirección a mi habitación.

– ¿te vas? –Pregunto haciéndome detener en seco, no, otra vez no, ya me estaba volviendo loco – ¡Edward! – llamo y me gire para mirarla nuevamente, tenia el ceño fruncido y me veía bastante confundida – ¿sabes?..- camino lentamente hacia mi – me muero de ganas por que me cuentes mas sobre tus fantasías conmigo – ahora se encontraba muy cerca a mi y yo me encontraba pasmado por lo que escuchaba, entonces…todo había sido cierto.

– pen...pensé que estaba soñando – soltó una pequeña risita.

– eres un tonto Edward Cullen…entonces… ¿vienes?.... a mi también se me ocurren algunas ideas que podríamos hacer realidad – me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia su habitación, este había sido sin lugar a dudas el mejor día de mi vida y lo mejor de todo era que la noche apenas comenzaba, y ahora si estaba completamente seguro que no era una fantasía.

- esto es la realidad Edward Cullen – afirmó Bella, antes de tirarme en su cama….

* * *

**Bueno hasta yo me confundí…estaba soñando o era realidad?? Jajaja no mentiras…niñas otro One-shot...….espero que les guste ; ) y no sean duras conmigo...aunque nunca lo son…jejeje bueno se preguntaran ¿como Edward pudo pensar que era un sueño? Bueno no se si a ustedes les pasa pero a veces he tenido sueño que siento bastante reales ; )**

**Bueno chiks alguna queja, reclamo o comentario ya saben…en el botoncito verde ; ) **


End file.
